


Comforting

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet, non-graphic slash, Legolas/Aragorn/Gimli that was a WIP too long to really resuscitate.</p><p>Dedicated to Kahlia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

'What are you doing with the human?'

Legolas usually likes Gimli's voice. The deep rumble is comforting, solid, and can even be loving, provided Gimli is saying the right things. However, in the present situation, Gimli’s words are anything but.

Beside Legolas, Aragorn is attempting to cover his private parts with the sheet. Legolas thinks it's probably a bit late for such niceties. He also thinks that he doesn't really have an answer for Gimli’s question, apart from the obvious.

'Um...'

Gimli isn't angry. Yet. At the moment he's dumbfounded, staring at Legolas and Aragorn lying naked together in the king’s bed. His hand strays to one of his thick braids, fingers twisting into the coarse brown hairs. 'Legolas, I asked you a question.'

Legolas can feel his face going red. All the blood that was rather lower down a few seconds earlier has rushed to his cheeks. 'I... he... he likes elves.'

'He’s _got_ an elf,' Gimli quite sensibly points out. 'He's _married_ to one.'

'Yes, well, she ran off with Éowyn, and Aragorn was sad about it, so I was comforting him.' Legolas is aware that it isn't exactly the best of excuses.

'Well, now _I'm_ sad,' Gimli says, his eyes wandering over the two of them, his expression not so much angry as appreciative. 'Is there any more room in that bed? I'm in dire need of some comforting myself, as it happens.'

'You want to _join_ us?' Aragorn asks.

'You're in bed with my elf,' Gimli points out.

'It's _my_ bed.'

'I'm _my_ elf,' Legolas mutters.

Despite the initial arguing, the three of them end up in bed together. Eventually. There is nudity. And hair. And a lot of mess to clean up at some point afterwards, including rather a lot to be washed out of said hair. Legolas has a teary fit regarding hair-mess, and the other two fight over who gets to comfort him, and let's not even get into what happens when Arwen comes home, attempting to announce that she's changed her mind about lesbianism after all...


End file.
